A Magician's Love
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: Yami realises he loves Yugi, but is he too late? Have changed the pairing for this, you'll see why as you read on... YY Y Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Yami's eyes narrowed as he watched Yugi laughing with Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik, they were sitting on the grass enjoying t

11

A Magician's Love

Yami's eyes narrowed as he watched Yugi laughing with Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik, they were sitting on the grass enjoying their lunch break.

He himself was sitting with Seto, Jou, Honda, Otogi and Anzu. When Yami thought about it he wasn't sure why they were sitting apart, they had always been just the one group until recently and he didn't know what had happened to change that but he was going to find out…he had finally realised something… he missed Yugi, his Aibou.

He watched as he saw Bakura nudge Yugi and point something out to him, Yugi slowly stood up staring, Yami craned his neck to see what it was and he saw a tall teen smile at Yugi, drop to his knees and hold his arms open, he watched as Yugi ran into those arms, he watched as he saw them hug each other and he watched as he saw the chaste kiss the two shared and as he watched his heart broke.

True, he was dating Anzu but recently he found that his thoughts were more and more on Yugi. At first he couldn't work out why but now he knew, he was in love with Yugi and had been all along. He had only gone out with Anzu to stop her constant whining…he knew

Yugi had feelings for him and if he was completely honest with himself he thought that Yugi would just sit in the background and wait for him. He had intended to finish it with Anzu not long after they started dating but he'd kept putting it off and now it was too late his Aibou had apparently found someone else, and looking at him he was happy.

Yami looked at the tall youth, he was about 6' 2" with long purple tresses and he had the most striking blue eyes. Yami couldn't help but think that somehow he looked familiar but where had he seen him before? then Seto spoke "You know Yami, if I didn't know any better I'd think I was looking at the Dark Magician" Yami's eyes widened

"Your right Seto that _is _the Dark Magician!"

"It can't be, can it?" Jou asked incredulously "Yugi, dating the Dark Magician, No way!"

Bakura heard the conversation coming from the table near them and whispered something to Marik they both turned to Yami and smirked. Yugi and Mahad walked over to where Bakura and company were sitting and as Mahad sat down he pulled Yugi onto his lap and rested his chin on Yugi's shoulder. Bakura told Yugi about the conversation from the other table and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well if they have a problem they can say it to my face, can't they?" Bakura laughed "You know what they're going to say don't you, I can hear them now…but he's a duel monster!" and the group just collapsed in a fit of the giggles. Yugi held up his hand, "Hold on a minute" he kissed Mahad, hummed and then declared "Well he's real enough for me!" to which Mahad smirked "You better believe I am!" again the group dissolved into laughter especially when Malik teasingly asked him if he could get him a date with Dark Magician Girl.

The group had a little more fun before deciding it was time to haul ass to the afternoon lesson but they didn't mind to much as they all were in the same classes and it was homeroom which basically meant it was a free afternoon the only two requirements were that you actually attended the class and didn't make too much noise…yeah right.

Yami and the others followed Yugi's group into the building and Anzu noticed that Mahad never left Yugi's side also the looks of pure love that Mahad was giving to Yugi made Anzu jealous Yami never looked at her like that.

Once inside the classroom Yugi and his group sat in one corner and Yami and his in another but even so Yami never took his eyes of Yugi for long and it was beginning to piss off the others in Yugi's group. Yugi smiled at them "listen guys don't worry about what Yami's doing, let's face it the only fun he gets these days is watching us."

"What do you mean?" asked Ryou

"Well watch them for a bit, and you'll see what I mean soon enough." And watch they did…Seto and Jou started bickering again and Anzu was draped over Yami trying to look sexy and frankly failing badly and Yami, poor Yami looked thoroughly miserable.

With a nasty glint in his eye Bakura said, "We could always invite Yami over…without the other three of course"

"We can't do that!" Malik hissed "It would make it uncomfortable for Yugi and Mahad" Yugi looked at him

"It wouldn't make me uncomfortable" he turned to Mahad "What about you koi?" Mahad looked at him and shrugged

"Who me? I'm fine with it, besides I expect he's itching to comment about who or what I am…who knows it might even be fun" with that he leaned in and kissed Yugi's neck. Malik was still unsure "You know damn well that if he comes over the bitch will come with him." The group were surprised at the evil grin that crossed Ryou face even Bakura was shocked and proud of that one "Hey, Ryou" Marik called "Bakura's rubbing off on you" he snickered. Ryou grinned again

"Weeell" he said "as we were walking to class I noticed the dirty looks she was giving to Yugi because Yami wasn't paying her as much attention as Mahad was to him it might be kinda fun to payback all the nasty things she's ever done to Yugi in the past." He paused then said "paybacks a bitch" and Malik piped up

"Revenge is a dish best served cold"

"Ahhh, so that's what I've been doing wrong" Said Bakura "I've been keeping it warm"

Mahad looked at them his eyes narrowing "So, tell me, what _has_ she done to my little one?" Yugi held his hand

"Really koi it doesn't matter, it was before you came into my life, and she can't hurt me now."

"Yugi, I've always been in your life"

"I mean as a real person, not just a card."

"I still want to know, please, tell me!" Yugi sighed,

"She knew how I felt about Yami and when she started going out with him she took every opportunity to rub it in, it only hurt because she knew I was lonely, as the rest of the group had paired off leaving me alone." Yugi let his eyes fall and Mahad lifted his head and gave him a smile "you have me now and I'll be here till you no longer want me" with that he kissed Yugi softly. Ryou added "when she had parties she always made sure it would be only couples attending and then Yugi on his own, that's why we became a separate group, we were all fed up with the way they were treating Yugi, especially her, he didn't deserve it." Mahad could feel his anger rise he clenched his teeth together "What about all those annoying friendship speeches she made?"

"Ahhh, those, well I guess she never believed them either" smiled Ryou. Mahad looked thoughtful "You know, I shouldn't really tell you this but the others, monsters I mean, hated those speeches, every time she started one a groan would go up…" he chuckled "you know even Kuriboh asked if he could blow her up" the others laughed.

"So" asked Bakura "do we invite them over?"

"Who?"

"All of them"

"You're kidding! Even Seto and Jou!"

"Yeah, why not?"

Yugi looked thoughtful "I don't know guys, I mean look at us we are laughing and joking and then look at them" they turned to look and could see what Yugi meant, they all sat there with scowls on they're faces. Marik laughed "Oh the poor things they look like they could use some cheering up"

Yugi sighed "Ok you win, who's going to go?" they all looked at him "Oh no, don't look at me" he held his hands up, Mahad snickered "Tell you what tenshi next time Yami looks at you give him one of your beautiful smiles and wave him over."

Yugi groaned "Someone up there hates me" and he shook his head.

In the end Marik was fed up with waiting and whispered in Bakura's ear, Bakura smirked "Your on" and he got up. Walking over to where Yami was sitting and looked at him…"Hey pharaoh," Yami looked up "What do you want tomb robber?"

"Well there's no need to be nasty, we just wanted to know if instead of sitting here looking like a wet weekend do you wanna come over and join us?" he nodded to where the others were sat, Yami looked over "Why?" Bakura shrugged

"Hey, we're just trying to be friendly, stay here and mope if that's what you want. No skin off our backs." And with that he walked away.

He went back to the rest of the group and watched…Yami and Anzu started to argue and Jou walked over to Yugi. "Um Yug, can I 'ave a word with ya?"

"Sure Jou what is it?"

"In private if you wouldn't mind"

"Anything you want to say to me you can say to every one here we're all friends" Jou looked at the group

"It don't matter Yug," then he turned and walked away. Yugi sighed. "Jou wait!" he walked over to his former best friend "what is it you wanted to say to me that you couldn't say to all of us?" Jou looked at his feet "I wanted to apologise Yugi for the way I've been treating ya, you were my best friend and I forgot about you and all the things you did for me and my sister"

"Yeah well it hurt Jou, and it still does, you know if it hadn't been for Bakura I hate to think what would have happened" as he said that he shuddered, Jou noticed "why what happened Yug? And why Bakura."

"About three months ago while walking home from one of Anzu's 'Let's hurt Yugi' parties I was dragged into an alley and almost beaten half to death,"

"WHAT!" Jou shouted

"Shhh let me finish, I didn't realise that Bakura had followed me and what I didn't know until Ryou told me was that Bakura always followed me home to make sure I got there safely…well anyway he found me in the alley and got me to the hospital and then phoned jii-chan to let him know" Yugi took a breath and continued "the doctors said I was lucky, ten more minutes and I wouldn't have made it" He took another breath "Jou, I owe Bakura my life" Jou looked shocked

"What about Yami?"

"Bakura said Anzu answered the phone, I guess she never told him, I don't really know"

"I don't think she did because if she had, I know he would have gone to the hospital."

"Are you sure Jou, are you really sure?" and with that Yugi walked away.

Jou followed him and pulled up a chair "Yugi I am so sorry for what I did can you forgive me?" Yugi smiled at him

"Already done, on one condition"

"What's that pal?"

"Not one word of what I told you to Yami or Seto" he thought for a moment then added "And definitely NOT Anzu…agreed" Jou looked at him "Agreed" Yugi gave him the brightest of smiles

"Good you're forgiven, now, I'd like you to meet Mahad" Jou smiled

"Say could you"

"No" Mahad said "Dark Magician Girl is too young to date so don't even go there" they all laughed. Marik sniggered "Hey get him a date with Red Eyes, he's always had a thing for that dragon" Jou groaned, "Oh God don't give Seto ideas or he'll want to date Blue Eyes…" The group howled with laughter.

Mahad smirked and held his palm open and there sat in the centre was a miniature Red Eyes Black Dragon that he passed to Jou, "He won't last long but he can talk to you"

Jou's eyes shone and he had a short conversation with the Red Eyes.

When Red Eyes had vanished he looked at Mahad and said "Thank-you that was awesome!" Mahad smiled

"No problem, but please don't mention it to anyone"

"No worries, I won't say a word" Mahad thought for a moment and then Whispered in Yugi's ear "Yugi, how good a friend has Jou been to you?" Yugi looked at him.

"He was…no…is one of my best friends, why?"

"I wish to give him a gift, is it alright to do so?"

"What do you want to give him… if you don't mind me asking?"

"No I don't mind at all it's just a dragon scale"

"What, from Red Eyes?"

"Yes, do you think he'd like it?"

"He'd love it"

Jou smiled "Well I think I'd better get back to the others," he stopped for a moment then said "maybe I can join you again sometime?" they all looked at him and to his surprise it was Bakura that answered "Jou, my friend you are welcome to join us anytime" Jou beamed and turned to walk away when Mahad spoke "Jou, before you leave Yugi and I have something for you"

"What is it Mahad?"

"Here is a gift from us to you, you can say who you got it from but you cannot say what it is, ok" Jou looked surprised

"What is it?" Yugi smiled

"Don't worry I swear you'll like it, so, do you promise?"

"Of course Yugi, You have my word"

"Then hold out your hand" Jou cautiously held out his hand and Mahad laid something in it then he curled Jou's fingers around it.

"Jou you are one of Yugi's best friends and we think you should have this" Jou opened his hand and saw it was a necklace, Yugi smiled

"Put it on Jou" as he put it round his neck he felt a warmth fill his body "W…What is it?" Mahad grinned

"Not only is that from us but it is also from Red Eyes…it is one of the scales that covered his heart. He wanted you to have it to remind you of your meeting with him here today, he hopes you like it" Jou's eyes misted over "it's beautiful, please Mahad, when you see him again thank him for me"

"I surely will Jou, I surely will"

Yami watched as Jou left the group and saw that he had unshed tears, he wanted to ask what they were for but decided against it, if he wanted them to know he would tell them. His gaze went back to Yugi and he saw Yugi's eyes close in pleasure as the Dark Magician nuzzled his neck.

Yami was the first with the question "So Jou what's Yugi's boyfriend's name?" Jou turned to look at Mahad and saw him nod…He turned back to Yami "it's Mahad why?"

"Oh nothing I just wondered" Jou sat down and refused to say anything else…lets face it what could he say. He decided it was up to them to tell Yami and the others the story not him…But he refused point blank to have anything to do with Anzu.

During the rest of the afternoon Anzu tried to pump him for information but he wouldn't even acknowledge that she was there, as far as he was concerned she didn't exist in fact he got so fed up with her he stood up and went back to Bakura "Mind if I sit here?" Bakura smiled and pulled out a chair and Jou sat down.

Yami watched with interest and thought to himself 'ok what did Anzu do for him to suddenly act like that?' now he was even more determined to find out. Getting Yugi's friends back was beginning to work. Bakura and Marik smirked at each other…

By the time Mahad had finished with Yugi's neck he smirked and said "oops"

Yugi glared at him "what do you mean Oops?"

Malik snickered "Oh Yugi, how did you get that bruise" He pretended to fuss over him,

Yugi Growled "Mahad I'm gonna kill you!"

"But tenshi, you taste soooo good!" he grinned and then ducked as a notebook came flying his way. Jou was creased up with laughter and Seto looked over, he was surprised, he hadn't heard Jou laugh like that in a long time and that was what half the problem had been in their relationship, Jou had become so sullen that the fun had gone and Seto had no clue how to get it back. Now he was beginning to realise that it was down to the bitch. He had never liked her, he just put up with her for Jou's sake and all this trouble had started when she and Yami had started dating. He got up from his seat and said to Yami "Get a clue and ditch the bitch before its too late" and with that he walked off.

He went over to Jou and said "Can I talk to you a minute?" Jou nodded and led Seto to a quiet corner of the room to talk…the others secretly wished that everything would turn out alright for him and Seto, but they weren't going to say that out loud. Seto went back to the group and asked them if they would like to go back to his place for a few laughs and besides Mokuba had missed Yugi and was constantly nagging Seto to get him to come over which Jou confirmed by saying it was driving them nuts and that they had even considered kidnapping Yugi to get him there! He even promised that Anzu wouldn't get anywhere near them, after a while they agreed and when the bell went to signal the end of school they all climbed into Seto's limo, Yugi looked back and saw Yami looking at him forlornly then Yugi shuddered, Anzu arrived and he shut the limo door and the car pulled away.

They reached Seto's mansion and as soon as Mokuba found out that Yugi was there he rushed down the stairs…all anyone saw was an ebony blur before Yugi hit the floor with a small oomph and then they saw Mokuba sitting on Yugi talking a mile a minute, what no-body could understand was why Mokuba cared about Yugi so much? Even Seto didn't know. In the end it took Seto and Jou to pull Mokuba off so Yugi could get off the floor, and once he was standing Mahad put a protective arm around Yugi…just in case.

Half way through the evening Mahad asked Yugi to go for a walk in the gardens with him and Yugi agreed…as they were walking they came to a bench and Mahad sat him down. "Yugi how do you feel about me?" Yugi looked at him

"I love you, why?"

"I wanted to know if you loved me or if this was just to get back at Yami" Yugi looked hurt "I'm so sorry Yugi but I had to know before I could ask this" Yugi looked at him

"Mahad what is it you want to say?" Yugi felt nervous he had always loved the Dark Magician even when he was just a card he'd often fantasized on how it would be to make love with him and even now he still wondered even though they had been together for a while Mahad never asked him for sex, sure they had done some semi-heavy petting but never went too far, Mahad didn't want to 'taint his innocence' as he put it and it really annoyed Yugi he really, really wanted to have Mahad make love to him.

Mahad looked at him and kneeled down. "Yugi, my love, my life, will you marry me?" Mahad held up a box which held a golden band and intertwined were strands of gems that matched the colours of the Dark Magicians robes perfectly. Yugi looked at the ring and then looked at Mahad "Of course I'll marry you!" he cried flinging himself at Mahad "I love you so much!" The Dark Magician held Yugi tightly and silently wept for he had loved Yugi from the first time the youth had held his card and now Yugi was his. Yugi wiped his eyes and Mahad placed the ring on Yugi's finger and with a little magic made it the right size for him. Yugi kissed Mahad deeply "Can we tell the others?" Mahad smiled at him

"Of course, after all they are your friends" Yugi looked at him

"They are your friends as well you know"  
"Yes I know," Mahad pulled him close and just held him. For the first time ever Yugi felt truly loved. All of a sudden Yugi pulled away "Hey, does this mean I get to go to your world to break the news to them?" Mahad smiled and shaking his head replied "No that won't be possible but they can come to you"

"Really?

"Yes, really" Yugi gave him a brilliant smile

"I'd like that"

Mahad kissed him softly but this time Yugi nipped Mahad's bottom lip begging for entrance and when it was granted Yugi wasted no time in dipping his tongue in to explore… Mahad tasted of the summer rain and all things fresh and new, Yugi deepened the kiss and a small moan from the back of Mahad's throat sent shivers down his spine…Yugi pulled away from the kiss "We're going home"

"Why?"

"Because I need you so much…please"

"For you Yugi, anything" they kissed again.

They made they're way back inside and announced that they were going home...but unfortunately Mokuba noticed the ring "Hey Yugi, what's with the ring?" Yugi stopped 'shit' he had hoped no one would notice…after Mokuba had mentioned the ring they were surrounded and no one would let them get away till an explanation was given.

"Well?" Jou's voice asked

"Ok, ok" Yugi chuckled "Mahad asked me to marry him and I said yes" everyone congratulated the couple and then Seto and Jou left the room, "Seto, this will kill Yami when he finds out,"

"I know, but it is his fault"

"How can you say that?"

"It's easy Jou, he knew how Yugi felt about him, and what did he do? He went out with Anzu! And I for one have no sympathy for him" Jou looked at Seto with a shocked expression, Seto held his hands, and with a much softer voice asked "Jou tell me, what would you have done if you knew that I knew that you loved me yet I ignored your feelings and went out with someone else…someone that I don't even like that much?" Jou stared at him "Well"

"I see your point, so Yami did know?"

"Yes, and he still went out with Anzu, _and_ he played along with her stupid mind games, you never knew this but when Yugi was in the hospital I was the one who paid the hospital bills…and before you ask I will not tell you why he was there." Jou looked at him "I already know" Seto raised an eyebrow and Jou shook his head "Not about you paying the bills but why Yugi was there…he told me, but why did you pay them?"

"The game shop wasn't doing much business and Solomon couldn't afford the bills so I paid them." Jou put his arms around him

"On behalf of my best friend I'd like to say thank you," then Jou reached up and kissed him.

They went back into the other room and found that Yugi and Mahad were still trying to leave, Seto spoke up "OK people let the lovebirds

go home and then we can celebrate!" everyone cheered and Yugi looked at Seto gratefully and Seto winked back and mouthed 'now go' with that Yugi and Mahad left.

They reached Mahad's apartment and went inside, when the door was closed Yugi reached up to Mahad and pulled his head down gently and whispered "I want you to make love to me"

Mahad looked at him "But"

"My love, you tell me you love me, you have asked me to marry you and I have said yes, so why won't you make love to me?" The Dark Magician had no idea so he grinned "Are you sure?" Yugi nodded "I have never been so sure in my life, I want you…I need you, please my love, my life, please…take me," Mahad groaned as he heard those words, he had wanted to make love to the boy for a while but had always held back, now he would not, he would give the boy what he wanted but at the same time he would be gentle, after all they had a lifetime together.

Gently he picked Yugi up and carried him through to the bedroom and laid him down, Mahad lay beside him and caressed his cheek "Yugi would your grandpa let you stay the night with me?"

Yugi smiled "I don't need to ask him"

"Why not?"

"He's in Egypt" Mahad looked at Yugi and chuckled

"Good" he leaned over and kissed Yugi deeply tasting vanilla and strawberries.


	2. Chapter 2 Yami's Thoughts

Disclaimer (of sorts) Sadly still don't own 'em...

CK. I don't know if this turned out very well, but I tried writing it on two seperate computers without notes and it came out exactly the same!...I think it's trying to tell me something...oh well there you have it, have a read and lat me know what ya think.

Yami's Thoughts

Yami watched heartbroken as Yugi looked at him sadly before closing the limo door and driving away from the school. He sighed as he felt Anzu cling to his arm, "Where are we going tonight Yami?" she asked him cheerfully.

Yami looked at her and slowly shaking his head pulled his arm from her grasp "Nowhere Anzu not tonight or any night, it's over I'm sorry" Yami turned and walked away he couldn't stay with her, not now, not when deep down he knew that every time he looked at her he would blame her for keeping him and Yugi apart.

As he walked back to the game shop he thought about what had happened between him and Yugi, they had been so close but when he'd started dating Anzu Yugi had begun to distance himself, then Anzu started with the games, messing with Yugi, Yami shook his head and wondered why the hell had he gone along with it, why hadn't he put a stop to it, he knew his aibou was hurting, Yami laughed bitterly to himself aibou, partner I sure as hell didn't treat him like my partner.

Changing his mind Yami went to the park, he had nothing to go home for anyway, Yugi had most probably gone to Kaiba's with the rest of the gang and Solomon had gone to Egypt to help his friend, Yami found himself alone. Sitting under one of the large sakura trees Yami leaned back and thought about the time he and Yugi were nearly always together, he remembered when Yugi had first come into contact with him at duelist kingdom. He remembered he was pleased that Yugi hadn't shied away from him and seemed to except him into his life, introducing Yami to his friends, sharing his knowledge of this time with him, helping him recover his memories, he also remembered that Yugi was happy for him, Bakura and Marik when they had been granted a second life with their lights.

Yami let a tear fall as he realised he was meant to stay with Yugi for eternity, like Bakura had stayed with Ryou and Marik had stayed with Malik, if only he had done the same, he knew he'd always loved Yugi but everyone had expected him to date Anzu, (the girl had had the biggest crush on him) even though he didn't like her in that way, in fact he didn't really like her at all. Why the hell had he given in to peer pressure and gone out with the girl instead of doing what he wanted, which was to stay with Yugi.

He thought about all the times he had tried to end it with Anzu only to keep putting it off, convinced Yugi would wait forever for him, he hadn't noticed Yugi drifting away from him until it was too late.

Closing his eyes Yami sighed as he remembered the look of joy he'd seen on Yugi's face when he first caught sight of Mahad that lunchtime, a look he hadn't seen on Yugi's face in a long time, for that Yami knew he was responsible, it was at that moment Yami knew that even though he had missed his chance of having Yugi as his lover just being his friend would be enough, it **had** to be, he didn't want to lose Yugi completely, he knew it would be hard, but in his heart he also knew that he would always be there if Yugi should ever need him.


	3. Chapter 3 Apologies

Disclaimer—Nah not mine, shame

Ok then here's another chappie for you…(Bangs head against the wall, this was only supposed to be a one shot)

Chapter 3: Apologies.

Yami had been at the park all night, he'd fallen asleep under the sakura tree he'd been resting against, his dreams had been bittersweet, well they would be they were full of Yugi. No, they weren't erotic, hell they couldn't even be considered sexy they were just sweet, sweet like his aibou.

Letting himself into the apartment section of the shop he was surprised to find Yugi sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cold cup of coffee,

"Yugi?"

Yami smiled when Yugi jumped, holding his hand to his heart "Oh Yami, you surprised me!"

"Didn't you hear me come in?"

"No, I was miles away sorry"

Walking further into the room Yami noticed that Yugi seemed a little upset "Are you okay?"

Yugi shook his head "No not really"

"Why? What's wrong?"

Yugi looked at Yami tears lining his eyes "I think I've made a huge mistake"

Yami walked over to him and placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder he spoke softly "Let me make some fresh coffee and you can tell me about it" wiping his eyes Yugi nodded.

Yami carried both cups of coffee as he led Yugi through to the living room and sat him on the sofa Yami sitting beside him. Yugi drew his legs up and rested his chin on his knees and sniffed.

"Now what's this about aibou?"

"After we left school we all went back to Seto's and while we were there Mahad asked me to marry him"

Yami tensed "What…what did you say?"

"I said yes" Yugi placed his head in his hands "Anyway we left Seto's and went back to Mahad's, I asked him to make love to me" Yugi paused and taking a deep breath he carried on "We got as far as the bed and we were kissing and…and" he looked at Yami "I couldn't go through with it".

Yami released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding "Its okay Yugi everybody gets scared their first time"

"Yami, I wasn't scared, it was…" Yugi clammed up and refused to say anymore.

"Was he angry?"

Yugi shook his head "No he wasn't angry but instead of spending the night with him as I'd planned I came home".

"I'm sorry aibou I should have been here for you"

"Where were you?"

Yami grinned sheepishly "At the park, I fell asleep against a tree"

Yugi chuckled "I thought that maybe you were at Anzu's"

"No, I broke up with her yesterday"

"Why? I thought you loved her"

Yami shook his head sadly "No, everybody just expected me to date her, nobody asked me what I wanted"

"And what did you want Yami?"

Yami looked at Yugi "You, I wanted you"

Yugi started to cry, "I'm sorry Yami, I'm so sorry, but I thought"

Yami silenced Yugi by putting his fingers against Yugi's lips "No little one you have nothing to apologise for, it's not your fault, its no-ones fault but my own"

"But"

"No buts Yugi, I thought about this a lot last night, I know I virtually abandoned you and I didn't stop Anzu's games even though I knew you were hurting, if anyone needs to apologise it's me" he moved to kneel in front of Yugi.

Taking his hands Yami smiled "And I am sorry aibou, I'm truly sorry…listen, I know that I've lost my chance with you, but know this I will always be here for you"

Yugi placed his feet on the floor and pulled Yami in for a hug "Thank you Yami that means so much" both young men closed their eyes as they held each other, neither giving a thought to pulling away.

Yami chuckled as he heard Yugi yawn, "Have you had **any **sleep aibou?"

"No I made a cup of coffee when I got in and sat thinking all night"

"What about?"

Yugi looked at him "About the mistake I think I've made"

"Want to tell me about that too?"

"Not yet, I have some more thinking to do"

"Alright Yugi, when your ready"

"Thanks Yami" Yugi yawned again.

"That's it little one, go upstairs and get some sleep"

Yugi nodded and without thinking he kissed Yami on the cheek before sleepily walking up the stairs.

Surprised Yami held his cheek and chuckled _'shame he's too tired to realize what he's just done'_ still chuckling to himself he cleared away the empty coffee cups, maybe just being here for Yugi wouldn't be so hard after all.

Unknown to Yami, Yugi smiled as he climbed into bed, he did know he'd kissed Yami's cheek, and it wasn't a mistake he meant to do it. He snuggled down and after giving another large yawn he drifted off to sleep.

Yami was relaxing in a chair reading when the phone rang

"Hello"

#Hi Yami love, is it okay if I come over? #

Yami sighed "Anzu you know I broke up with you yesterday"

#No Yami, please, you didn't mean it you were just upset #

"Your right Anzu I was upset, upset and angry, upset with you for the way you had been treating my light with your hurtful mind games, and angry at myself for not stopping you"

#But Yami I love you #

"I don't want to hear it Anzu, goodbye"

Yami put the phone down and turned on the answering machine so he could monitor the calls thus avoiding any Anzu may make. The phone rang, again it was Anzu, Yami just ignored it and went back to his book.

It wasn't long before he was disturbed again, this time by a knock on the door, muttering about sending Anzu and any poor unfortunate door-to-door salesman to the shadow realm he pulled it open sharply "What the hell do you wa…" Yami stopped, surprised to see all of Yugi's friends standing there including Seto and Jou "Heh sorry 'bout that"

Marik grinned at him "Trouble?"

"Yeah with a capital A.N.Z.U. Um come in you'll have to be quiet though Yugi's asleep upstairs"

The gang all looked at one another

"He's here?" Ryou asked, "We thought he went to Mahad's"

"You'll have to ask him about it, he was here when I got home this morning"

Bakura couldn't help but sneer at Yami "You spend the night at her place?"

Yami shook his head "No I didn't, I broke up with her yesterday then I went to the park" Yami blushed slightly "And I fell asleep under a tree" the group snickered.

"You want a drink or something while you wait for Yugi?"

"Great idea yams" Jou bounded into the living room while Yami poured them all soft drinks, taking them through he handed them round, Bakura nodded at Seto,

"Actually Yami we didn't come here to see Yugi"

"You didn't?"

"No, we came here to see you"

"Why?"

Seto looked at him "So you took my advice and ditched the bitch"

Yami nodded "Pretty much yeah, and to be honest felt damn good too"

Seto sat down "What are you going to do about Yugi?"

"Nothing, I know he's with Mahad and that they are engaged"

"And…" Ryou whispered

"And nothing, I'll just make sure I'm always here for him if he needs me, I'll not make the same mistake twice"

Bakura looked at him "Do you still love him?"

Yami turned his back

"Answer me! Do you still love Yugi?"

"Yes Ra damn it! I love him so much it hurts, but I screwed up, his friend is all I **can **be!" Yami almost yelled at Bakura, the tears now streaming down his face. "Nothing more" he whispered "Nothing more".

To the surprise of everyone in the room Seto pulled Yami into an embrace and let the former pharaoh cry on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine; they are the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

This chapter has been a bitch to write, it just wouldn't happen at first, I'm still not that happy with it.

Chapter 4

Mahad sighed, he had a problem he knew that, it had been three days since Yugi had fled from his apartment and returned to the home he shared with his grandfather and Yami. Yugi had fled because of a stupid remark he'd made…

Yugi had asked him to make love to him, so Mahad had carried Yugi to the bedroom where they had started making out when he'd carelessly remarked that he'd bet that the former pharaoh wished it was him here with Yugi instead of Mahad, Yugi had pushed him away teary eyed and fled. Mahad knew immediately what he had done, he knew that Yugi once had had strong feelings for Yami, and when he'd asked him about it Yugi had said they were long gone but Mahad had known that wasn't strictly true, those feelings were still there and now he'd done this…

Mahad ran his fingers through his hair "God I'm so stupid, why the hell did I have to say that?" he growled to himself, shaking his head he knew he'd have to go and apologise to Yugi, he just hoped Yugi would accept it. But he also knew that Yugi had spent most of the last three days with Yami, sure he had seen his other friends but most of the time it was Yami and Yugi alone, Mahad could only hazard a guess at what was happening between them. Deciding he'd had enough waiting he made his way to Yugi's.

But for some reason as Mahad knocked on the door he found himself feeling really, really nervous, maybe subconsciously he was afraid of what he might find…after all he hadn't let Yugi know he was coming over. The door was answered by Yami who looked at him "You had better come in"

"Thank you" Mahad walked passed him and entered the shop he turned to Yami "Has Yugi said anything to you about what happened?"

"No, and I didn't ask him either, what goes on between you two is your own business" Yami led Mahad up the stairs and into the living area. "Wait here I'll go get him for you, he's upstairs" Mahad sat on the sofa while he waited.

Yami knocked on Yugi's bedroom door "Aibou, may I come in?"

"Sure Yami" Yami opened the door and smiled at the sight, Yugi was lying on his stomach reading one of the manga's he'd borrowed from Yami "What is it Yami?"

"Mahad is downstairs"

Yugi looked at him biting his bottom lip, Yami entered the room and closing the door behind him "What is it Yugi?"

"I don't know if I can face him yet, not after what happened"

Yami sat next to him "It will be all right aibou, trust me"

"You really think so Yami?"

Yami put his arm around Yugi's shoulder and gave him a squeeze, "It'll work out, you'll see"

Yugi smiled "Thanks Yami, tell Mahad I'll be down in a minute"

Yami nodded and went back downstairs "He'll be right down"

As Yugi came down Yami was reaching for his coat "Yami?"

Yami could hear that Yugi was nervous "It's okay aibou I'm going out for a bit, while you and he" he nodded to Mahad "Sort things out, I'll be back later okay?"

Yugi nodded and Yami left.

Yugi sat down opposite Mahad, not sure what to say, or even if he could say anything at all, he was surprised when Mahad stood up and started pacing, Yugi watched him nervously "Mahad?"

Mahad turned and looked at him "You never came back"

"No" Yugi put his head down and stared at the floor "I couldn't, not then"

"You came back here?"

"You know I did"

"Was **he** here?"

"Was who here?" Yugi asked confused

"Yami, was he here?"

Yugi was taken aback at the tone that question was asked in "No he wasn't, I was here alone"

Yugi watched as Mahad's eyes narrowed "You sure?"

By now Yugi was getting angry he knew where this was going "Just what are you implying Mahad?"

Mahad sighed "I don't know Yugi, I mean I haven't seen you for three days and I know you've spent that time with him" Mahad balled his fists, "What's happening to us Yugi, I mean you won't spend the night at my place, you won't share my bed, and on top of that you're spending a lot of time alone with him and I don't like it"

Yugi's jaw dropped; now, now he was angry "He lives here, what the hell am I supposed to do, throw him out of his own home?" Yugi almost yelled at him.

Mahad walked to the front door "I'm going back to my realm for a while, I need time to think about our relationship and I think you do too" without even saying goodbye Mahad left. Yugi sat on the sofa he wasn't sure what the hell had just happened, why the hell was **he** feeling guilty? If Mahad hadn't made that remark about Yami maybe he would have spent the night at his place and none of this would have happened. Yugi stood up "He didn't even apologise for saying it" Tired and angry Yugi went up to bed.

Yami was surprised to find the apartment in darkness, he looked in Yugi's room and found it empty, shrugging Yami figured that they had made up and had gone out, what he didn't expect was to find a tearstained Yugi asleep in his bed. Yami smiled sadly, he changed into his nightclothes and gently climbed into the bed next to Yugi, gently pulling Yugi to him he whispered, "I guess it didn't go too well after all" Yami settled down and it wasn't long before he to drifted into sleep.

In the morning Yami opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight, a pair of pure amethyst eyes looking down at him; he smiled "Morning aibou"

"Um Yami?"

"Hmmm"

"Why are you in my bed?"

Yami chuckled "Little one, this is my bed"

Yugi's eyes widened "Then why am I in your bed?" Yugi moved out of his way and Yami sat up

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

Yami chuckled again at the look of confusion on Yugi's face "I came home last night and found you already here asleep, and I hadn't got the heart to wake you so I left you"

Yugi lowered his head "Oh"

"Want to tell me what happened?"

Yugi nodded, he went on to explain what had happened and concluded by telling Yami that Mahad had left, going to his own realm for a while.

"I don't understand aibou, why would he care if I was here when you came home?"

Yugi blushed slightly, he still hadn't told Yami the reason he'd come home that night, maybe it was time that he told him no matter how embarrassing it was.

Yami quietly waited, he could see Yugi trying to decide on something and Yami would wait for as long as it took, he'd never pushed Yugi into doing anything and he wasn't about to start now.

Yugi looked at Yami nervously "I think I'd better tell you why I came home that night"

Yami smiled reassuringly "You don't have to if you don't want too"

"I know but I think you deserve to know" he looked into Yami's eyes "I need you to know"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine; they are the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

Heh, I have used a whole lot of 'poetic licence' here…Please just excuse this 'fantasy' chapter, a filler if you will, I hope you enjoy it though.

They were all surprised to see Mahad back in the 'monster realm' all except the Celtic Guardian that is, being an ex-lover of the magician he had a good idea of what had happened. Mahad was an extremely jealous lover, he had most probably said something about Yami that Yugi hadn't liked and they'd argued, little did he know just how close to the truth he was.

Everyone here knew how close their two duellists, Yami and Yugi were to each other and that Mahad was making a huge mistake if he thought that for one moment he could keep them apart, they were always there for each other and nothing or no one would ever change that, the two seemed to come as a 'two for one' deal so when Mahad had said he was dating Yugi everyone was surprised.

The Dark Magician Girl had seen her teacher arrive and rushed up to greet him only to be stopped by The Mystical Elf, "Leave him be Ana"

"But I wish to see my teacher" she pouted

The Mystical Elf smiled "I know but I think that maybe he would like a little time to himself, just to begin with".

Knowing just how wise the elf was Ana nodded "You win, but I will go and see him later!"

Chuckling the elf looked at her "As you wish". The elf turned and sighing, walked towards a small group that were chattering excitedly amongst themselves, she just knew she was going to have a killer headache by the time this was over.

It had been about an hour after he'd arrived when the Celtic Guardian walked into Mahad's home

"What the hell do you want?" the magician snarled

"Nice way to greet a visitor" the warrior elf smirked, the magician glared at him, and the elf rolled his eyes "Oh knock it off you may frighten the others but it doesn't work on me"

The magician looked at him and sighed "Kedehern, I really don't need your sarcasm right now"

The elf stared at Mahad; he knew something was definitely wrong; he only ever called him by his given name if it was serious.

Ignoring the look Mahad was giving him he sat down "What's happened Mahad?"

The magician shook his head "I know I'll never live this down but" he took a deep shuddering breath "You were right Kedehern"

"How was I right?" The elves voice had considerably softened

"Yugi and I, it won't work"

"How do you know this?"

Again Mahad sighed, "If I tell you do you swear to keep any comments to yourself until I have finished?"

"You have my oath"

Mahad smiled knowing that once Kedehern had given his oath he would keep it, Mahad cleared his throat and told him everything, he held nothing back and actually admitted it was no ones fault but his own.

The two sat in silence for a while "Not going to mock me?" Mahad asked bitterly

"Nope" the elf replied "But I'll tell you this, if you part from Yugi there is someone here who loves you, you don't have be alone" no more was said as Kedehern left Mahad to think about what he'd just said.

Thinking back to when he'd first told Kedehern about him and Yugi it had led to a bitter argument between the two, the elf telling Mahad in no uncertain terms that there was no way in hell their relationship would work, and that they had only hooked up because they were both on the rebound, Yugi because of Yami dating that friendship loving idiot and Mahad because of his split with him. Mahad had been so incensed that he'd told the elf to leave, and much to his sorrow he had, he hadn't meant to yell at him, he knew that Kedehern was only looking out for him but he did love Yugi…

Mahad lay his head back on the chair when there was a tentative knock on his door, knowing who it was Mahad smiled "Enter" he laughed when Kuriboh poked his head round the door "Kree!" the little furball cried.

Mahad, knowing that the Dark Magician Girl was hiding behind the door grinned, "You can come in Ana" the magician chuckled "I am surprised it has taken you this long"

She pouted, "I wanted to come earlier but Elvina wouldn't let me"

"Ah, Thank you anyway Ana, I really needed to talk to Kedehern first"

Ana sat on the floor by Mahad's knee "Will you be leaving us again?"

"I really don't know, I need to think about it"

"Do you need my help?" Ana asked hopefully

The magician shook his head "I'm sorry but the only one that can help me is Kedehern"

"Why? Why can't I?" the tears in her eyes tugged at his heart

"Because my sweet Ana you know nothing of the world of love yet, maybe when you're older"

The dark Magician Girl looked down "I know what you say is true but I can't help but want to help you"

Mahad smiled "I know and I am grateful for it" he kissed her forehead "Now if you would please leave me be I need to be alone to think"

Ana nodded, and after taking hold of Kuriboh who, while they were talking had settled himself in Mahad's arms left, bidding her teacher goodbye.

As Mahad sat there he thought of all the times he and Kedehern had spent together, they were some of the best times of his life, his eyes widened as he realized that they far outshone any of the times he'd spent with Yugi, Mahad laughed bitterly "I still love him, I am still in love with that obnoxious elf" with that thought running through his head he went to bed.

Kedehern: Variant of the Celtic name Cadeyrn meaning 'Battle Lord'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine; they are the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

Yay Yugi gets to confess…or does he?

Chapter 6

Yami watched as Yugi climbed out of bed and walked to the door, "I'll…" he sighed "I'll tell you downstairs, sorry mou hitori no boku but I'll feel more comfortable"

Yami smiled, it had been a long time since Yugi had called him that and he found that he'd missed hearing it. "Okay, I'll see you downstairs"

Yugi walked out of Yami's bedroom, face directed at the carpet, Yami didn't know what kind of turmoil was going through Yugi's mind but if he could he swore he would help his little light.

Yami made his way down stairs, seeing no sign of Yugi he walked through to the kitchen and found Yugi on the phone, deciding to let him take his call in private Yami went to take a quick shower, Yugi turned in time to see Yami ascending the stairs and furrowed his brow, grinning Yami made the motions of taking a shower, Yugi snickered and nodded to show he'd understood what Yami was trying to tell him.

"Now then Bakura what is it you wanted?"

# Yugi I think you need to know what happened the other day while you were in bed #

"What are you talking about?"

#The night you came home from Mahad's#

"Oh what about it?"  
#Well we didn't know you were home, and in the morning we all went round to see how Yami was#

"What's wrong with Yami?"

#Yugi he loves you#

"I know, he's already told me" Yugi paused then added "In a round about way"

#Yeah but did he tell you he broke down in Seto's arms, heartbroken that he'd lost you to Mahad because of his stupidity#

Yugi slumped down into the nearest chair

"W…what?"

# He's hurting Yugi# Bakura paused #I'm sorry but we all thought you ought to know#

"I see" Yugi mumbled quietly

# We'll see you guys later okay? #

"Okay, come over this afternoon, and Bakura?"

#Yeah? #

"Thanks"

#No problem squirt# Yugi could hear Ryou snickering in the background

"I'll get you for that later" Yugi grumbled while trying to stifle his laughter.

Yugi replaced the receiver and just stared at nothing in particular, thinking about what Bakura had just told him. 'Yami broke down in Seto's arms? I never thought he'd show a weakness like that' Yugi could feel a tear run down his cheek and hearing Yami coming back down the stairs he quickly wiped it away and put on a cheerful smile.

"Feel better after that?" Yugi asked

"Yeah much" Yami sat down he could see Yugi was tense "Why don't you go have one Yugi it might loosen you up a bit"

Smiling Yugi looked at him "I think I will, I'll only be a few minutes" he called as he went up the stairs.

"No hurry aibou, I'm not going anywhere"

Yami decided to cook breakfast for them while Yugi was in the shower, however before he could start there was a knock on the door. Looking out of the upstairs window and seeing who it was Yami sighed and walked back into the kitchen, there was no way in hell he was going to open the door to her, no matter how hard she pounded.

Anzu was still at it when Yugi came down from his shower, he looked at Yami quizzically as he placed the breakfasts on the table "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Hell no" Yami groaned "Come eat, your food will get cold" smirking Yami pulled a chair out for Yugi and giggling Yugi sat down. "Um Yami?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"Why aren't you going to answer the door?"

"It's Anzu, and I really, really don't feel like putting up with her or her attempts to get back with me"

"Oh"

Yami looked at Yugi and for a moment he could have sworn he saw sadness on Yugi's face "Aibou? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just spacing that's all"

Yami nodded, although not entirely convinced.

Halfway through breakfast Yugi was about to explain everything to Yami when Anzu yelling through the letterbox interrupted him "Yugi I know you're in there! Let me in! I want to see my Yamikins!"

"Yamikins?" Yugi grinned, biting his lip to try and hold back his laughter,

Yami growled "Go ahead Yugi laugh it up"

That was it Yugi couldn't take it anymore, he fell from the chair laughing, after a few minutes Yugi got up and calmed himself "I'm sorry Yami but…" he started to laugh again "Yamikins! That is priceless, wait 'til I tell 'Kura and Seto"

Yami paled "No aibou please, I'll never live it down!" despite his pleas he was overjoyed to hear his Yugi laugh like that, it had been so long since he'd heard his joyful laughter.

Yugi calmed down "It's okay Yami I wouldn't do that to you, it'll be our little secret" he grinned evilly, "Yamikins" he said still chuckling.

"I'll get you for that!" Yami growled playfully

Yugi had decided that he couldn't concentrate enough to explain things to Yami properly so they sat eating the rest of their breakfast quietly, scratch that, almost quietly. Anzu hadn't yet got the message and was still hammering on the door, and every so often Yugi would quietly chuckle to himself, and unfortunately Yami knew why.

They'd finished eating and after washing the dishes they sat in the living room talking about random things, finally after another hour, Yugi had had enough, picking up the phone he dialled the police…

"Hello, yes this is Yugi Mutou from the Kame game shop"

#Do you have a problem sir? #

"Yes officer, there's this girl, Anzu Mazaki, she seems to think that my partner is her boyfriend and won't leave us alone, in fact she's hammering on the door right now and has been since about 8 this morning"

The officer looked at his watch #She's been banging for nearly two hours? #

"Yes she has, listen" Yugi held the phone out towards the door, the officer could clearly hear the pounding, and he could just about hear her threaten Yugi to open the door or she'd really hurt him.

#We'll be right over sir#

"Thank you officer"

#No problem sir, that's what were here for#

Yugi put the phone down and turned to go back into the living room, he saw Yami standing in the doorway, a strange expression on his face "Aibou, I think we need to talk"

I'd like to thank all the reviewers, as this is my first 'chaptered' story I am honored. So once again I humbly thank you.

Chibi


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine; they are the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

NOTE…Have finally got round to changing the pairing, I think you all know by now where this is going….

* * *

Chapter 7

'Shit' was the first thing that crossed Yugi's mind, 'Please don't let him have heard what I said about him being my partner'

Yami noticed Yugi wince at his last sentence 'this will be good, wonder what his excuse will be?' Yami inwardly smirked, "My partner?" he asked, his face showing surprise,

Yugi scratched the back of his head "Yes…well…umm…" flustered Yugi couldn't get his words out properly and Yami took pity on him "Come into the living room aibou, and tell me what it is you have been trying to tell me since we got up this morning"

Yugi sighed he knew he couldn't put it off any more, Yugi followed Yami and sat next to him on the sofa, taking a deep breath Yugi opened his mouth only to be stopped by a knock on the door Yugi groaned and Yami stood up "Damn it! Why can't people just leave us alone?"

Yugi looked at the now pissed off Yami "Maybe…maybe we should answer that, it doesn't sound like Anzu's hammering"

Yami sighed, "You are right aibou, I'll go see who it is"

Standing Yugi grinned "I'd better come with you, just in case it is her" he took a step back as Yami mock glared at him

"If it is, **you** can deal with her," chuckling Yugi agreed.

Pulling the door open Yami was happy to find that it was the police, they had Anzu between them but before they could say anything Anzu threw herself at Yami "Yami, darling these…these officers think I'm stalking you, tell them, tell them that I'm you're girlfriend" the police watched in amusement as Yami tried to pry the girl from his arm "Is that correct sir? Is she your girlfriend?"

Yami mentally growled he just knew the officer was trying not to laugh "No officer she most certainly is not" Yami sighed, "I did date her, but I broke up with her a few days ago and now she won't leave us alone"

"Us sir?"

"Yes myself and Yugi, he was the one that called you".

"And what relation is Yugi to you?"

At this Yugi stepped forward "He lives with my grandfather and I here above the shop"

"You own this shop sir?"

"My grandfather does"

"Is he here?"

"Not at the moment officer he's on a dig in Egypt"

Taking out a notepad and pen "If I could possibly have your names"

"Yes officer I am Yami Atemu and the little one here is Yugi Mutou" while the officer was taking down the details Anzu was screaming at Yami and trying to get out of the other officer's grip to reach Yami again, "Okay Miss that's enough!"

Before taking Anzu to the squad car one of the officers turned to them "I suggest that you both get a restraining order against her"

"Thank you officer I think we will"

The two police officers took Anzu to the police station, Yami having said that he wished to press charges.

Yami led Yugi back up the stairs, "Now then where were we?"

Yugi sat down "You know Yami every time I try and tell you, something or someone interrupts us, perhaps you are not meant to know"

Yami noticed the sadness in Yugi's eyes "Aibou from the look on your face it is important, important to you, and I would like it if you would still tell me"

Bringing his knees up and resting his chin on them he sighed, "I wanted to tell you the real reason I came home that night…the real reason I couldn't go through with having sex with Mahad I'm just not sure how to say it, what words to use"

Yami smiled at him gently "Take your time aibou, I'm in no hurry"

Yugi looked at him tears gently slipping down his cheeks "It was because of you Yami"

"Me?" Yami asked in complete surprise, of all the things he thought Yugi would say that, was not one of them.

"While he and I were…" unable to find the words Yugi ploughed on "Well anyway Mahad had said 'that he bet that you wished it was you there with me instead of him' after he'd said that I pushed him away and fled the apartment, I was going to go to the park but I decided to come straight here instead" Yugi wiped the tears from his face.

Yami pulled himself from his shock "I know that wasn't a nice thing to say to you, but why did you leave aibou? Why didn't just tell him off and then stay?"

Yugi closed his eyes and stayed silent, Yami waited, not wanting to push him.

Yugi stood and walked over to the window, taking a deep breath he turned to Yami "Because I was wishing the same thing"

Yami looked at Yugi tears now in his eyes "Yugi I…"

He was interrupted by Yugi "I know what your thinking but I can't help it, I now know I only said yes to Mahad because I thought I couldn't have you, I thought you were happy with Anzu and that I…" Yugi stopped, the words he was trying to say, the feelings he was trying to convey to Yami hurt, he had a fiancé Mahad, but he knew he couldn't go through with it, he had to break it off with him, he knew it would hurt the magician but Yami meant to much to him, he couldn't lose him, not now. "I love you Yami"

Yugi had his head down so he didn't see Yami cross the room, he jumped when he felt Yami's arms slip round his waist and pull him into a hug "Yugi I had no idea, I thought I had lost you when I found out you were dating Mahad, I love you too little one, so much" the two young men clung to each other, one comforting the other. They stayed like that for a while until Yugi pulled back "You know nothing can happen until I sort this out with Mahad"

Yami chuckled "I wouldn't have it any other way" Yami couldn't help it; he looked into the gorgeous eyes of his Yugi and leaned in for a short, chaste kiss, happy when Yugi readily responded.

Yugi looked at the clock, it was almost lunchtime "Oh I forgot to tell you"

"Tell me what?"

"That was Bakura on the phone this morning, the gang will be over this afternoon"

Yami grinned "Shall we keep quiet about you and I until you've sorted it out with Mahad?"

"I think that might be for the best, you know that Jou, Ra bless him can't keep a secret"

Yami chuckled "So true little one, so true"

Yugi had fixed them a light lunch of a warm chicken salad, they had just finished the dishes when there was a knock on the door and they heard Bakura yell, "Oy squirt let us in!"

Chuckling Yugi went down to open the door "Hello to you too Bakura"

"It's about time," he muttered "Been waiting hours," Ryou slapped him upside the head "It was only a few minutes, honestly Bakura you're impossible sometimes" the rest of the group laughed as Bakura pouted.

They made their way up the stairs and again Yami was surprised to see Seto with the group, but he refrained from making any sarcastic comments after all these were Yugi's friends, Yami however was even more surprised when Bakura held his hand out to him, cautiously Yami took it and shaking it warmly Bakura smiled at him "Welcome back to the group" Yami honestly didn't know what to say to that

"Oh stop it Bakura, you're frightening him" Seto smirked

"Shut it Kaiba" Bakura mock growled

Yami looked at Yugi "Did I miss something?"  
Seto smirked "Yeah well while you were dating it, Bakura and Marik decided they didn't want to take over the world once they found out how much hard work it would be and decided to become nice normal people"

Marik who wasn't really listening yelled "Oy who are you calling normal!" he wondered what he'd said when the rest of the group including Yami fell about laughing.

Yami grinned, "Talking about unwanted things, guess who got arrested this morning?"

They all looked at him "Who?" Ryou asked

"Mazaki"

"What? Why?"

Yugi sighed, "Yami got her arrested for stalking"

Through his snickering Jou said "How?"

Yami and Yugi proceeded to tell them about the events of the morning "We've got to go to the station later and fill in the paperwork, then we have to go to court to file a restraining order against her, to keep her away from us"

Then Yugi sighed, "Yami and the police are pressing charges against her because she threatened me"

Hearing the seriousness of the situation the amusement and laughter stopped.

"When?" Marik wanted to know

"When I was on the phone to them this morning they heard her threaten to hurt me"

"So what's the problem Yugi?" Seto asked, concern clearly showing in his eyes

"We need to get a good lawyer, and they are expensive"

"No problem Yugi, use one of mine"

"Thanks Seto but you've already done enough for me"

Confused Seto looked at Yugi "What do you mean?"

Yugi chuckled "Do you honestly think you could pay my hospital bills and I wouldn't find out about it?"

"Yugi" Seto started

Yugi held his hand up "It's not a problem Seto, I hadn't mentioned it before because grandpa asked me not to" while Seto and Yugi carried on the conversation Yami motioned for Bakura to join him in the kitchen

"Drinks anyone?" Yami asked, they all nodded yes

"I'll help you Yami" Yugi went to stand up

"It's alright squirt I'll help him" nodding his thanks Yugi sat back down.

Once in the kitchen Yami turned to Bakura, look I know you don't like me very much Bakura but please, tell me, what hospital bills?"

Bakura sighed, "First let me get something out of the way"

Furrowing his brow Yami looked at him "What is it?"

"When you went back into your memories I went with you intent on destroying you in revenge for the pain of losing my whole village"

Yami went to say something but Bakura held up his hand "Please, let me finish" Yami nodded "While we were there I learned the truth, it was Aknadin and not your father who created the items, Aknamkanon didn't even know what Aknadin was up to" he looked at Yami "I am truly sorry for all that I have done to you" he paused and Yami stayed silent knowing that Bakura had more to say.

"I felt I needed to make it up to you, so while you were ignoring Yugi because of that Mazaki bitch, I kept an eye on him" Yami was surprised, he'd never seen Bakura look so 'human' that was the only word he could think of, gone was the monster so consumed with hate, the transformation was remarkable…Bakura sighed "Anyway one night I followed him as usual but I was too far behind and by the time I got to him the thugs that had been beating him were laughing and joking about how easy it was, I was so angry I sent them to the shadow realm" Bakura shuddered "I called an ambulance and once they had picked him up to take him to the hospital I went to inform his grandfather," Yami noticed that as he was talking Bakura was mechanically walking around fixing drinks for everyone, "Solomon was inconsolable at first, there was no way he could afford half of the treatment Yugi needed, then Seto stepped in, telling the doctor's that there was an open cheque book waiting, all they had to do was present the bills to him and he would pay them, money no object, he wanted the best for Yugi" Bakura laughed "Solomon tried to object but in his usual fashion Seto just snorted and told the old man that the cost of Yugi's healing was less than a year's allowance for Mokuba"

"What did Solomon say to that?" Yami asked quietly

"Nothing really, he knew it was Seto's way of dealing with it" Bakura chuckled "It was funny though, the look on Seto's face when Solomon embraced him with tears in his eyes"

Yami chuckled "What did Seto do?"

"He gently pushed the old man away and huffed saying he needed Yugi alive as he was the only one worth duelling, to which Solomon smiled, knowing that in Seto's language it meant that Yugi was his friend". Yami lowered his eyes and Bakura could see he was troubled by something "What is it pharaoh?"

"Bakura, why wasn't I told about Yugi's beating that night?"

Bakura sighed "I phoned you but Mazaki answered the phone, when I asked to speak to you she said you were in the shower and couldn't come to the phone but she promised she'd tell you"

Yami face darkened "She didn't tell me squat!"

Bakura grabbed Yami's arm "Calm down Yami, you'll have Yugi come running" hearing the name Yugi Yami calmed considerably, Bakura smirked "Tell me pharaoh has he confessed yet?"

"What do you mean?"

Bakura looked offended "You know what I mean you love him, he loves you have you confessed?"

Yami's smile told Bakura all he needed to know "Good" he went to walk out of the kitchen but Yami grabbed his arm "Bakura please don't say anything, Yugi wants to keep it quiet until he's told Mahad"

The former tomb robber nodded "I don't know nothing" he grinned "Not even to Ryou"

"Thank you" and for once in his life he genuinely meant what he had just said to the former thief.

* * *

NOTE: There is a note on my profile about this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine; they are the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 8

The mystical elf was surprised when she saw Mahad stalk to Kedehern's house seeming like a man on a mission, he pushed the door open "You here Kede?"

"Where else would I be at this hour?" the elf chuckled "What do you want Mahad?"

The magician entered the house closing the door behind him, he sat down opposite Kedehern "Yesterday you said that someone here loves with me, is it you?"

"Do you want it to be?"

The magician growled, "Just answer the damn question!"

"Why?"

Mahad sat down, "I've been thinking about me and Yugi"

"And?"

"I also thought about the time you and I had together"

"And what conclusion did you come too?"

Mahad sighed "That I preferred the time I had with you, don't get me wrong I do care for Yugi just, not in the same way that I still care for you" he leaned back on the sofa, the warrior elf looked at him "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure, I don't want to hurt Yugi"

"What do you think would hurt him more?"

Mahad looked at him "What are you getting at?"

"Think about it, if you end it with Yugi sure he'll be upset for a while, but with the help of Yami and his friends he'll get over it, but if you continue your relationship and he finds out that your heart isn't really in it, how do you think he'll react?"

"I know your right but"

The elf smiled "And yes, I am the one still in love with you, despite our split I never stopped"

"Is that why you were so against my being with Yugi?"

"I suppose so, when you told me about it the message it sent me was that I'd lost you and had no chance of getting you back"

The elf stood up "Breakfast?" he asked Mahad.

"Okay" standing Mahad followed Kedehern into the kitchen and automatically started to help, as they worked Kedehern carried on talking "When you told me to leave that time after we'd argued about Yugi, did you know I cried?" The elf laughed bitterly "Imagine that, me an Elvin warrior crying like a woman"

Mahad put down the plates he was holding and moved to stand behind Kedehern he wrapped his arms around him, smiling when he felt him relax "Why the hell did we part?"

Kedehern shrugged "Don't really know, but I think it might have been a good thing"

"How so?"

"Lets finish here and we can talk over breakfast"

Mahad nodded "Okay" lightly kissing the elf's neck he went back to what he was originally doing.

Once the breakfast had been laid out they sat down "Now then, why do you think the split was good for us?"

Kedehern swallowed his mouthful, "Well, I think our relationship had gotten stale, let's face it we did start to argue a lot"

Mahad nodded "True"

"So, I think the split did us good because it has made us both realize just how much we mean to each other," he paused "Mahad I do love you and I want you back in my life" he smirked "And my bed" he laughed when he saw Mahad blush.

The gang had left Yugi and Yami's place wishing them luck at the police station and Seto had promised that one of his lawyers would be there waiting for them, they had tried to protest but would have none of it.

Now the pair found themselves in a small room with a lawyer they didn't know, one of the officers that had taken Anzu into custody and Mr Mazaki and his lawyer.

He had originally come down just to pay Anzu's bail money, but finding out that both Yami and Yugi would be arriving soon he decided to wait, he knew both young men and had gotten on well with them both, asking the officer if he had a private room they could use, the five of them were now sat round a table waiting to hear what Mr Mazaki had to say.

"Yami, Yugi it is good to see you both again"

Yami nodded "Likewise Mr Mazaki now what is it you want to discuss with Yugi and I?"

"I won't lie to the pair of you, but if you continue with this course of action against my daughter it will hurt my company" before he could say anything more an angry Yami glared at him "With all due respect Mr Mazaki I don't give a rat's ass about hurting your company, your daughter threatened Yugi, his safety is my only concern at this moment in time"

"I understand that Yami, but please let me finish" a still angry Yami nodded sharply

"As I said it will hurt my company so I have a proposition for you both, if, you are willing to listen"

Folding his arms Yami looked him square in the eye "We're listening"

"I am relocating the headquarters of my company to the United States, originally Anzu and her mother were going to remain in Japan, but in light of current events my wife and I have decided that she and Anzu will relocate to the States with me where she will be placed into a private boarding school until she is 21" taking a piece of paper from his lawyer he held it out to Yami "We will of course also offer you monetary compensation"

Yami's eyes widened as he saw the figure written on the paper and showed it to Yugi.

"It is a generous offer Mr Mazaki but I am not the only one pressing charges, I believe the police are also pressing charges over her threats to Yugi"

Mr Mazaki gave a small smile "The police are willing to drop them if you are"

Yugi looked at him "Mr Mazaki may we have some time alone"

"Of course Yugi" the officer led Mr Mazaki and his lawyer from the room, Yugi turned to Yami "Please Yami let's accept his offer, I never wanted it to go this far"

"But Yugi she threatened you" taking his hand Yami sighed, " I don't want to lose you Yugi, I just got you"

Yami should have known Yugi would do this he was such a forgiving soul, that was one of the reasons he'd fallen in love with him in the first place. He saw the tears line Yugi's eyes and sighed again, turning to Seto's lawyer Mr Takamoto "What do you think we should do?"

"I had already spoken to the pair before you arrived, and I must admit that their offer is a very generous one, I would advise you to accept it" he paused "What better way to keep Mr Mutou safe than by having Miss Mazaki leave the country?"

Yami smiled "You are right Mr Takamoto, Yugi's safety as well as his happiness are my main concern, go ahead and accept his offer"

Yugi gave Yami a breathtaking smile "Thank you"

Yami squeezed his hand "Anything for you aibou"

The two men re-entered the room and while the two lawyers were finalizing the paperwork, Mr Mazaki apologised for what his daughter had done. "Tell me Yami, are you and Yugi dating?"  
"No, as you know I just live with him and his grandfather"

Mr Mazaki smiled "Ah, how is Solomon?"

Yugi chuckled "He's fine, he should be back from Egypt soon"

"Is he still going on digs? I would have thought he'd have retired by now, well tell him I said hello"

Mr Mazaki and his lawyer left the station, making sure Yami and Yugi were well out of sight before leaving with a sulking Anzu in tow, he had told her in no uncertain terms how much this had cost him, and that she would be leaving Japan…permanently.

Thanking Mr Takamoto for his help they said their goodbyes and headed home, letting them both in Yugi leaned against the door and let out a load moan "I'm glad that's over"

Yami smiled "Come on, little one I'll make us some coffee"

Yugi hummed "Sounds good". They walked up the stairs and as Yami made his way into the kitchen Yugi kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the sofa.

Yami came through carrying the coffee and a plate of sandwiches, "Here aibou I made us some sandwiches in case you were hungry, I know I am"

Yugi smiled "Thanks Yami, I am a little hungry"

They ate and drank in silence and when they had finished Yami was pleasantly surprised when Yugi curled his legs up and snuggled into Yami's side sighing in contentment Yami chuckled "You okay there?"

"Yeah"

Still chuckling Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders "I'm glad"

It had been a long day for the two teens so they had an early night, turning on the answering machine Yami led Yugi up the stairs to bed, the little one was almost asleep on his feet.

"Goodnight aibou"

Yugi yawned "Night Yami" they both entered their respective rooms.

Mahad knew what he was doing was wrong, a lone tear slipped from his eyes, but he wasn't sure what it was for;

Joy at being with Kedehern again?

Sorrow at what he was going to have to tell Yugi?

Or regret…

As Kedehern entered him all thoughts of Yugi left his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine; they are the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 9

Yami woke up to the delicious aroma of bacon and eggs cooking, yawning widely Yami made his way down the stairs, he stood in the kitchen doorway and silently watched as Yugi carried on with the cooking, he jumped when Yugi spoke

"I know your there"

Yami smiled "How can I sleep with this delicious smell coming from the kitchen?"

Yugi turned and blushed at seeing Yami was only wearing his sleep pants, his chest bare.

Yugi looked down, Yami just about heard him mumble, "Um breakfast will be ready in a minute"

He chuckled "Something wrong aibou?"

"Um no" Yugi turned back to the stove and plated the now cooked breakfast, while he did so Yami got the juice from the fridge and Yugi watched in appreciation as Yami stretched up to reach the glasses, shaking his head Yugi carried the plates to the table.

Yami smirked as he joined Yugi at the table he knew Yugi was watching him and he deliberately stretched further, allowing Yugi to see the muscles in his chest ripple before pulling taut. True Yugi wanted to wait until he ended it with Mahad before doing anything, but it didn't mean he couldn't flirt with his little one.

During breakfast the phone rang, and the answering machine kicked in, "Hey Yugi, it's me" Yugi looked at Yami wide eyed, they both recognised the voice "I guess your either out or still in bed" Mahad chuckled "I'm just ringing to let you know I'll be over tonight so I'll see you later" Mahad hung up.

Yami looked at Yugi who was white as a sheet, "Are you okay?"

"N…no" Yugi looked up at Yami "I'm scared Yami, how do I tell him?"

Yami got up and walked round to Yugi and knelt beside him, "Yugi are you sure you want to do this?"

Yugi looked at him confusion clearly written on his face "What do you mean?"

Yami took Yugi's hands in his "You know that I love you Yugi, I love you so much, but, be honest with me now, are you doing this because it's what you want?" Yami looked down "Or because it's what I want? What I desire?"

If Yugi didn't know him so well he would have been angry, thinking Yami had changed his mind, but he did know him, he knew him better than anyone, so he knew that Yami, because he had said he was afraid, was giving him a way out, giving him the chance to change his mind and stay with Mahad.

Yugi smiled "Look at me Yami" Yami did as he asked and looked at him, and he saw nothing but unconditional love in those beautiful amethyst eyes, Yugi smiled "I love you so much mou hitori boku, so much so that I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

To Yami's surprise and joy, Yugi leaned down and putting his hand behind Yami's head, pulled him closer and kissed him with such love, such passion that he was left in no doubt about the truth of Yugi's words. Yugi pulled back leaving both himself and Yami breathless,

"Wow" Yami Chuckled "Don't suppose you want to do that again?"

Yugi grinned and pulled Yami back in for another this time surprising him by gently opening his mouth to allow Yami inside to explore, which Yami did wholeheartedly. They were just getting into the kiss when a banging on the door startled them, blushing Yugi stood up to see who it was, Yami still slightly dazed cleared the table, putting the now cold food into the bin and the dishes into the sink while silently cursing whoever that was that knocked. His annoyance faded when he heard who it was, Bakura and Ryou, he was glad they had come round Yami had a feeling Yugi needed to talk to someone other than Yami himself, and who better than Ryou, who had, by now become Yugi's closest friend, even more so than Jou, besides, he needed to talk to Bakura.

Bakura wondered into the kitchen and smirked at Yami's state of near undress "Disturbing something, are we?" the smirk dropped when Bakura saw the worried look on Yami's face "What is it Yami?"

"Mahad's just phoned"

"And?"

"He's coming over tonight"

Bakura nodded "And you're worried that Yugi will change his mind?"

"Change my mind about what?" Bakura jumped slightly he hadn't realized that Yugi was behind him.

"Oh…um…well"

Yugi stood in front of Bakura arms folded "Okay now I know something is going on, tell me"

Yami hung his head "He knows about us aibou"

Yugi turned sharply his face pale "W…what?"

"It's okay squirt, Yami didn't tell me, I kind of figured it out on my own" by now Ryou entered the kitchen and he was pouting, "You mean you knew these two had gotten together and you didn't tell me!"

Before an argument could start between the two white haired teens Yugi held up his hand and the little one began to take charge, he pointed to Yami "You, go and get dressed, Bakura sit down there" pointing to one of the kitchen chairs "Ryou and I will make some coffee, and then you two can explain, and it had better be good!"

Ryou giggled, he had never seen Yami move so fast or Bakura do what he was told straight away, he'd have to learn Yugi's secret.

After around 15 minutes Yami had gotten dressed, the coffee was made, and Bakura was grumbling under his breath about 'pushy hikari's' or something. The four sat at the table "Okay I don't care which one of you does it, but spill"

Bakura looked at Yugi then cleared his throat "Remember when you were arguing with Seto about the lawyer and mentioned hospital bills?"

Yugi nodded "Yes but what does…" he stopped when Bakura growled at him Yugi realized he only wanted yes or no answers.

Bakura carried on "Yami didn't know anything about the hospital or the reason, apparently when I phoned Anzu to tell her what happened she never passed the message on to him, well when he found out it had been kept from him he went a little nuts" Bakura smirked "But as soon as I mentioned you he calmed down, I asked if you'd confessed to each other" Bakura looked at the shocked look on Yugi's face "Come off it Yugi we all knew that Yami was in love with you, but Ryou and I also knew that you loved him just as much" he sighed "Anyway I asked him and he just smiled, but made me promise not to tell anyone and why" he turned to Ryou "That's why I never told you. That day the pharaoh and I overcame our differences and we became friends"

Bakura got a shock when two arms wrapped themselves around his neck and they didn't belong to Ryou "What the hell…"

Yugi sniffed "Thank you Bakura, thank you for everything" Bakura stiffened, he wasn't used to anyone hugging him except Ryou. Yugi felt him stiffen and whispered in his ear, and Bakura laughed out loud, both Ryou and Yami were wondering what it was Yugi had just said, especially when Yugi collapsed in giggles at Bakura's reply.

Yugi let Bakura go and grinned, "So who's up for breakfast?"

"I thought you'd just finished?" Ryou frowned

"Yugi blushed and scratched the back of his head "Um no that lot went cold"

Ryou looked at Bakura expecting a smart mouth comment but he was surprised to see a serious expression on his face as he shook his head no, Ryou catching on didn't say a word.

Yugi grinned at the two yami's "Why don't you two go and wait in the living room we'll call you when breakfast is done"

Yami nodded, and as he passed Yugi he bent down and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, Ryou ever the romantic smiled and turned as he wiped away a tear, he was happy his friend had finally got the happiness he wanted, and truthfully deserved.

As they cooked the breakfast Yugi turned to Ryou "Actually Ryou I'm glad you know about us, I really need to talk to you"

"What about Yugi?"

"Not with Yami here, can we go out later? Just the two of us, I really need your advice"

Ryou smiled "That's not a problem, those two can keep each other company while we're gone"

The four friends chatted over breakfast and soon Ryou and Yugi were walking towards the park, Ryou was still in a somewhat state of shock.

Yugi looked at him "Are you okay Ryou?"

Ryou looked back at him "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get Bakura to agree to help Yami with the washing up?"

Yugi giggled "Blackmail, what else?"

To that Ryou laughed, shaking his head "Only you Yugi, only you"

Sitting by the pond Ryou and Yugi started to feed the ducks the bread Yugi had bought with him, they sat in silence for a while

"What did you want to ask me Yugi?"

Yugi sighed, "Mahad's coming over tonight, that's when I'm going to tell him it's over between us"

"What, are you worried about Yami?"

"No, no it's not that" Yugi turned to Ryou "I know this sounds stupid Ryou but I've never…"

Ryou smiled gently "What is it you want to know Yugi, I promise I won't laugh"

Yugi blushed "No, no you've got it all wrong"

"I have?" Ryou asked surprised

"Yeah, what I want to know is, after I've ended it with Mahad tonight, how long should I wait before…well you know?"

"So you and Yami haven't?"

Yugi shook his head "We haven't even had a proper make out session, I said I wanted to wait until I had properly ended it with Mahad" Yugi looked at his friend "Ryou, Yami's been so patient with me"

Ryou suddenly understood what Yugi was getting at "Listen Yugi, it will just happen, you can't force it or neither of you will enjoy it"

Yugi blushed "Um if you hadn't knocked on the door this morning it may have happened"

Ryou chuckled "Then I suggest my friend, that we go shopping"

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine; they are the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

Chapter 10

Ryou contacted Bakura through the mind link

Bakura?

What is it Ryou?

Just letting you know Yugi and I will be a bit longer

Why, are you both okay?

Ryou gave a mental chuckle We're fine, I'm just taking Yugi shopping

He gave Bakura a mental note of what he was looking for

Surprised, Bakura sent back Don't forget to pick something up for yourself

Yugi knew that Ryou was talking to Bakura but he had to wonder just what the blush was for, he shook his head smiling to himself, knowing Bakura, perhaps he didn't really want to know.

Yami felt Yugi's amusement /are you okay aibou? /

Yugi giggled /yeah its just that Ryou is talking to Bakura and now he's wearing a major blush/

Yami smirked /shall I see if I can do the same thing to you/ Yami asked seductively, he chuckled as he felt Yugi's embarrassment and the link was suddenly closed.

* * *

Earlier that morning

Yami watched as Ryou led Yugi out the door, they had told him and Bakura where they were going but he couldn't help but start to feel apprehensive, the nearer it got towards the evening the more agitated he got, Bakura found the pharaoh's nervousness amusing "Calm down Yami, you know Yugi loves you"

"But what if he changes his mind? What if he decides to stay with Mahad?"

If it weren't for the fact that Yami concerns were very real Bakura would have slapped him to calm him down,

He sat opposite the former pharaoh "Listen to me Atemu"

Yami looked at him, he knew Bakura only called him by his birth name when he was being serious, "What?"

"Have you spoken to Yugi about this?"

Yami nodded

"And what did he say?"

"That he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me"

Bakura was surprised by the tears that had started to slip down Yami's cheeks, "If that's the case why are you so worried? What are the tears for?"

Yami looked at Bakura and chuckled "If I told you, you'd only laugh"

"Try me"

"I'm sacred Bakura"

"Scared? Of what?"

"I have wanted Yugi for so long, and something has always stood in the way, I'm scared something else could go wrong and I lose him again"

Yami was shocked when Bakura moved to sit next to him and wrap him arm around his shoulder "Bakura?"

Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you. Yami chuckled

"Listen pharaoh, when Ryou and I started dating I had the same worries you did, I kept thinking that he'd eventually leave me for someone else" he took his arm from around Yami and stood up "Let's face it, at the start I wasn't exactly the nicest person to be around, but Ryou saw through that" He looked at Yami "I guess what I'm trying to say is, if Ryou can stay with a bastard like me, who was as bad as I was, you will have no problems with Yugi, he loves you and has done right from the get go, Ryou and I have always known, it was easy to see"

Feeling better Yami wiped his eyes and chuckled, "For you maybe, the others never had a clue" he stood up "Thanks Bakura I needed that"

"Good I think I need a coffee"

"I'll make you one" Yami stood to put the kettle on when Bakura stopped him,

"Forget it we'll go out and get one"

Yami nodded and grabbed his coat Bakura followed him out the door, "I suppose I'm paying?" Yami asked, looking over his shoulder

"Damn right"

Yami chuckled "Thought so"

As they walked down the road toward the coffee shop they ran into Honda, "Hey Yami!" Honda was surprised to see him walking with Bakura and decided to ask him what he was doing with the loser later.

Yami and Bakura groaned, Yami put on a fake smile "Hello Honda" but he didn't stop walking until Honda grabbed him. Yami looked at the grip Honda had on his arm and then narrowed his eyes as he up at looked at him "What?"

"Have you heard about your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend"

"Sure you do, Anzu remember?"

"I repeat, I do not, have a girlfriend"

Honda, as clueless as ever carried on "But, Anzu, she phoned me and asked me to let you know she was being forced to leave Japan, and wanted you to try to persuade her father to let her stay"

Bakura snorted, "Like that's ever going to happen"

Honda looked at them, "Yami?"

Yami sighed "Honda, I broke up with Anzu a few days ago, and well, lets just say she's not exactly my favourite person right now"

"When is she leaving? Did she say?" Bakura asked the question he knew Yami wanted the answer too.

"Yeah her dad has booked them all on a flight later today, and he won't let her out to say goodbye to any of her friends, he's even monitoring her phone calls"

Yami shrugged "Oh well, now if you'll excuse us we have somewhere we have to be" He was surprised when Yami walked passed him not saying another word.

Honda, having been away for the last few days and knowing nothing about the threats or the police, watched until they turned the corner still wondering why Yami wouldn't at least go and see Anzu to say goodbye. He walked away shaking his head, the words 'heartless bastard' running through his head.

* * *

Mahad looked at his new lover "You know I can't believe how nervous I'm feeling about now"

Kedehern put his arms around him "You know you could always stay with Yugi and forget about me"

Mahad pulled himself from Kedehern's arms and sighed, "If I could do that, you know damn well I wouldn't have slept with you last night"

Kedehern chuckled "About that"

Mahad turned sharply "What?"

"Don't panic, I was just going to say, I think you'd better cover your neck"

Paling Mahad's hands flew to his neck "Oh gods you didn't!"

"I'm sorry but last night I wasn't in my right mind, I'd forgotten what it was like to make love to you, I got carried away"

Mahad's shoulders slumped "There's nothing to be done I'll just have to hope Yugi doesn't notice it" he chuckled sadly "Couldn't we have waited just one more day?"

"No you needed me, and I know, I sure as hell needed you" Kedehern pulled Mahad to him "Look, let's go see Yugi now and get this thing over with"

Mahad sighed "Let me ring him and see if he's home, he's not expecting me until tonight remember"

"Us"

"Us? What do you mean us?"

"I'm going with you"

"What so you can make sure I do it?"

"Very funny, no I will be there to even up the sides"

"What are you talking about Kede?"

"I mean I expect that Yami will be there"

Mahad sighed, "Do you really think so?"

Kedehern nodded

"Just great" Mahad groaned, "Not only am I going to upset my duellist but I'm going to upset my former pharaoh as well"

Kedehern chuckled as he handed Mahad the phone.

Mahad waited but there was no answer "Looks like we'll have to wait until tonight" he put the phone down and sat next to Kedehern

The elf grinned; "In the meantime I know of a way to take your mind of it" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

Mahad looked at him "Oh no, not again, didn't you get enough last night"

"Actually I thought that maybe you would…" Kedehern left it there and standing walked towards the bedroom, Mahad, eyes widening, grinned "Oh hell yeah" as he stood and followed the sexy elf.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine; they are the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

Here it is, the last chapter, I'm sad to see this one end. Even though it was originally a one shot, I'm happy with the way it turned out, I know there is no lemon, lime, orange or Banana but I didn't want to spoil it. Sorry if I've disappointed anyone.

* * *

Chapter 11

Ryou sat outside the fitting room when he heard Yugi sigh, "I can't wear this"

"Come on Yugi it can't be that bad, show me"

Yugi pulled the curtain back and Ryou's eyes widened "Shit Yugi, you look awesome! Turn around"

Yugi did as he was told and slowly turned so Ryou could see him from all sides. Ryou whistled appreciatively "Wow Yugi, if that doesn't turn Yami on then nothing will"

Yugi looked at him "I don't know Ryou I feel strange, I don't normally wear stuff like this"

Ryou put his arm around Yugi's shoulders "That's the whole point! Believe me Yugi Yami will love seeing you dressed like that"

Yugi bit his bottom lip "Do you really think so?"

Ryou smirked "Damn right I do"

Yugi took another look at himself in the mirror, still not totally convinced but he trusted Ryou "Okay I'll buy this one"

Ryou grinned "And the accessories?" he asked hopefully

Yugi giggled "And the accessories"

Ryou was relieved that Yugi had finally picked an outfit, they had been in seven stores and Yugi had tried on over a dozen outfits, and Ryou was beginning to think that he'd never find one. Although he had to admit it had been totally worth it, this last one was by far the sexiest of the lot, he chuckled to himself, man was Yami in for a surprise.

Yugi emerged from the fitting room, once again wearing his baggy school uniform. He paid for the clothes and other bits and happy they left the store.

As they walked back to the game shop Yugi asked him how should he go about trying to seduce Yami, at first Ryou had told him to just wear the outfit he'd bought, when Yugi glared at him, Ryou had begun giving him some tips and explained what would happen during sex, Yugi swore he'd never blushed so much and at one point he wondered if he'd get mistaken for a streetlamp he'd never been so embarrassed in his life!

Once back at the shop Yugi led a still chuckling Ryou up the stairs, finding the place empty Yugi took the opportunity to hide the bags in his room before Yami got back. They were chatting over a cup of coffee when Yami and Bakura returned

"Hi guys!" Yugi called cheerfully

"Hello aibou, Ryou" Yami kissed Yugi's cheek

"Coffee?" Yugi asked

"It's alright Yugi I'll get it"

Bakura looked at Ryou, did you get what you wanted?"  
"Yes we did but it took ages to find something we liked"

Yami bought the coffee through and set one down before Bakura, grinning Ryou sent Bakura a mental picture of Yugi dressed in the outfit he'd bought, Bakura nearly dropped his cup, he looked wide-eyed at Ryou "Seriously?" Ryou still grinning nodded.

"Shit" was all he could come up with, finally getting over his shock of how sexy Yugi could look if he wanted too, Bakura suddenly feeling horny finished his coffee, "Come on Ryou we'd better get going"

Ryou stood and hugged Yugi "Call me tomorrow and let me know how it goes"

"How what goes?"

"The thing with Mahad"

"Oh that!" Yugi smiled "Of course I will and thanks for all your help today Ryou"

"No problem Yugi"

Yami showed the two out while Yugi rinsed out the coffee mugs.

"Everything alright aibou?"

"Yeah, just nervous I guess"

Yami smiled and knelt down in front of the chair Yugi was sitting on "Don't be, it'll be okay, I'll be right here if you need me"

"You're not going out?"  
"No, I'll go up to my room"

Yugi pulled Yami into a hug "Thanks mou hitori boku, I'll feel a lot better knowing you're here"

Closing his eyes Yami returned the loving hug, and enjoyed the feel of Yugi in his arms.

Yami spent the rest of the afternoon trying to keep Yugi calm, "I think we'll order a take out tonight Yugi"

"But I can cook us something Yami"

Yami chuckled "No, aibou you are so nervous and shaky right now I'm worried you might hurt yourself"

Yugi went to say something but Yami silenced him with a quick kiss "Go have a nice relaxing bath, and I'll order the food, Chinese okay?"

Yugi nodded "Okay Yami"

When Yugi disappeared Yami let his smile drop and sighed, it was difficult trying not to show that he was just as nervous as Yugi if not more so, he was still a little bit worried that Yugi would change his mind and stay with Mahad. Yami had no idea what he'd do if that did happen, truthfully he didn't even want to think about it.

The food arrived and the two of them ate in relative silence, neither really wanting to talk, both deep in their own thoughts, but it was okay, they both hoped, no, they both **knew **everything would be back to normal later.

As they cleared the empty plates away the doorbell rang, Yami and Yugi looked at each other "I'll go little one" Yami walked towards the stairs, he turned "Remember Yugi, I love you" with that Yami disappeared down the stairs. Yugi smiled, all he had to do was remember that and everything would be okay.

He was looking out of the window when he heard footsteps on the stairs, he felt someone enter the room, he turned and his heart started to beat faster. Mahad stood there dressed in simple black slacks and a plain white shirt and to Yugi he's never looked so good, he felt the tears beginning to form but he held them back, he had to do this, yes he did love Mahad but he loved Yami a whole lot more. It was then he noticed someone else besides Yami standing behind the magician.

"Hello?" Yugi ventured

"Hello Yugi" Mahad turned "Yugi this is Kedehern" he chuckled at the look on Yugi's face "I think you know him better as the Celtic Guardian"

Relaxing Yugi grinned, "Hello, it's nice to meet you" then he chuckled "Out of uniform"

Kedehern chuckled as well "It is nice to finally meet you master Yugi" he turned to Yami "And you also master Yami"

To the surprise of everyone in the room Yugi growled, "There are no masters here, only friends"

Mahad looked at the elf "I told you it would upset Yugi if you called him master"

Kedehern bowed in apology "Forgive me Yugi"

Yugi smiled "Much better, now won't you sit down"

Mahad and Kedehern sat on the sofa "Anyone want something to drink?" both men declined.

Mahad looked at the young one "Yugi do you have somewhere private we can talk?"

Yugi nodded "We can go up to my room" Yugi and Mahad went upstairs leaving Yami to entertain the elf.

Closing the door behind him Yugi leaned against it and Mahad sat on the bed "Yugi I…" He stopped when he saw the look on Yugi's face "What is it Yugi?"

"Let me guess, you want to break up with me because you've realized that you're still in love with the Celtic Guardian"

"Kedehern"

"Sorry, I mean Kedehern"

The magician nodded "I'm so sorry Yugi I never meant to hurt you" Mahad then noticed that Yugi was trying to hold back his giggles "Yugi?"

Yugi looked at Mahad and launched himself at the magician knocking him flat on his back and kissed him. Confused Mahad looked up at him "Um Yugi what?"

Yugi straddled his hips "Tell me honestly, did you love me?"

Mahad pushed him back slightly and sat up "Yes I did, I still do, I'm sorry Yugi, but I love Kedehern even more"

Mahad was taken aback when Yugi gave him a beautiful smile and rested his head against his chest, even more confused Mahad had to ask "Yugi what is going on?"

Yugi sighed, "I was going to break up with you because I discovered that even though I do love you, I love Yami more"

Mahad burst out laughing, quickly followed by Yugi, they held each other in a tight embrace, when Mahad suddenly stopped and looked into Yugi's beautiful eyes,

"Yugi, May I kiss you one last time?"

"Please"

Mahad gently held Yugi's head in his hands and tenderly placed his lips over Yugi's, as the kiss progressed Yugi wrapped his arms round Mahad's neck, and Mahad slipped his hands from Yugi's head to his waist and pulled him closer, then wrapped his arms around him and held him tighter, it was a gentle kiss, a lovers kiss, Mahad slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and slowly caressed Yugi's tongue coaxing it to join in the game and to come play in his mouth one last time, happily Yugi did so, eventually the need for air forced them apart.

Panting Yugi rested his forehead against Mahad's "That was, nice"

Mahad chuckled "Yes it was, and I'm sorry it has to be this way"

Yugi smiled gently "Don't be, we can't help who we fall in love with or how deeply" Yugi pulled his head back "I'm just glad I got to spend some time with you"

Mahad gave Yugi a light squeeze "As am I"

They sat in silence for a moment then Mahad gave Yugi an odd look "Yugi, how did you know about Kedehern?"

Yugi giggled "Well, you bought him here for moral support and" he pointed to Mahad's neck "That is a dead giveaway"

Mahad looked down thoroughly ashamed of himself "I'm sorry Yugi I should have waited until I told you about us"

Yugi silenced him with a quick peck to the lips "Don't worry about it, but" Yugi blushed "Can you do something for me?"

"What's that Yugi?"

"If I put it on, can you give me your opinion on an outfit I've bought" he paused "Or should I say Ryou made me buy"

Mahad smiled "Of course I can"

"Thanks, stay right there, and don't move!"

Mahad laughed as he watched Yugi grab a couple of bags then dive into the bathroom, a few minutes later a blushing Yugi stood in front of a wide eyed Mahad "Well? What do you think?"

"Wow, Yugi, you look…you look…" Mahad couldn't find the words he wanted.

"I take it it's alright then?"

"It's more than alright Yugi, Yami is a very lucky man" Mahad stood up "Come on let's go show him the new you"

"What now!"

"No time like the present young one"

Yugi nodded and after another all-be-it shorter 'good luck' kiss the two made their way down stairs, Yugi hidden behind Mahad. Both Yami and Kedehern stood up "Where's Yugi?" Yami asked wanting to know if the little one was all right.

Mahad grinned; "The new, improved Yugi is right behind me" he stepped out of the way and Yami dropped the glass he was holding, luckily it didn't break.

Yami could not believe what he was seeing, his little one stood there looking so sexy, so provocative he could feel himself hardening, his eyes raked over Yugi's body, taking in the clothes he was wearing. Low riding skintight black leather pants, the sides held together with leather laces crisscrossing from hip to ankle, his top a sleeveless black mesh shirt that had been slashed across the chest, a studded belt hung low from one hip and instead of his usual neck belt he was wearing a studded collar with matching wristbands, the look was completed with studded boots.

"Fuck, aibou" Yami whispered as he walked towards Yugi and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Mahad, during that time had walked over to the elf who he'd had to elbow in the ribs to pull him from the shock at seeing the sexy little one "Damn" the elf whispered, and Mahad grinned when he saw the effect Yugi's new look was having on Yami.

He was genuinely happy that everything had turned out well, he and Yugi had split as friends, he had his true love back in the form of Kedehern and Yugi, Yugi finally had the one he truly wanted.

When Yami and Yugi's kiss showed no signs of ending Mahad coughed, bringing the two of them back to reality, blushing they both turned to face the elf and the magician, Mahad smirked, "I think we had best be leaving" he saw the sadness in Yugi's eyes and walked over to him "Hey don't look so sad, I promise we'll come and visit"

"Promise" Yugi asked slightly teary

"I promise" Mahad gave him a quick kiss "Goodbye Yugi" he bowed to Yami "Goodbye my pharaoh, please, take good care of him"

Yami smiled "You have my word old friend"

The elf bowed "Goodbye Yugi, Yami"

"Goodbye Kedehern" they replied in unison, instead of leaving by way of the door the two duel monsters just vanished.

Yami wrapped his arms round his sexy little lover "You okay aibou?"

"You know what Yami?"

"What?"  
Yugi gave him a loving smile "I couldn't be any more happier than I am right now"

"I'm glad Yugi"

Then Yami smirked "Well then, my sexy little aibou, now what?"

* * *

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, it really means a lot, I am glad you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

My thanks go to…Larka Mooncrest, dragonlady222, The Danvers Girls, emergence of the masters, Girlwholiketosmile, Julieanna333, yugiyamiyaoilover, YAOI-fangirl-378. I'm sorry if I missed anyone out.


End file.
